The Arrow & The Cat
by ThisIsMeAndYou
Summary: Oliver Queen wasnt the only one saved from that Island. Elisabeth 'Liz' Wilson was also saved. Join Oliver and Elisabeth as they bring justace Starling City. But questions are Who is Eliabeth Wilson? How did she grt on the island? and why is she helping Oliver? Find out in The Arrow & The Cat. SPOLIER ALERT - Elisabeth is Slade's daughter
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ARROW (SADLY) IF I DID FESILITY AND OLIVER WOULD BE TOGETEHR ALREADY.**

**A.N : This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction so there will be properly some mistakes, so if there are any please tell me. This will be an Oliver/OC fanfiction, so there won't be any Oliver/Feistily. But don't get me wrong I am a massive Olicity fan, but in my function their feeling for each other will be more sibling than romantic. WARNING there will be some Laurel bashing. Also if you have any suggestions on anything different you want to happen in my story for example if there is a certain character that died you to live (Tommy ;-) ). Hopefully people enjoy it and I will try and update regally.**

Prologue

A man breathes heavily whilst running through the forest, with a woman following closely behind him.

They climb a cliff wall and see a fishing boat in the distance. 'It's real' the woman whispers with a small smile while trying to catch her breath.

While the man's face is hidden under a green hood, you can clearly see the woman. She is looks like a woman who is in her mid-twenties, her long hair that does down to her waist is dark brown, almost black because it clearly hasn't been washed. Her face is covered in dirt and sweat, but can still see that she has naturally tanned skin and is very beautiful. **(A.N if that was a rubbish description then just picture her as Mila** **Kunis, she was in Friends with Benifts) **

They continue to run and they jump down to the ground below. The Man reaches what seem to be his and the women's campsite, the man sets his bow and arrow and fires a flaming arrow into a pile of sticks creating an explosion hoping to alert the native fisherman to the island.

The fisherman sees the explosion and start heading towards that direction. The man and the woman seeing this smile, and turn to each other and hug each other with a sigh with relief. Relief that they are finally getting out of this island.

As the fishing boat gets closer the man and the woman start to head in the same direction. When the fisherman are finally on the island they see they man and the woman heading this way.

Both the man and the woman slowly walk towards the fisherman and while walking to them they both fall to their knees, both excursed from their run. The man lifts his hood up to show his face. His hair is a dirty blond that goes down to just below his shoulders and had a beard to match. Just like the woman his face is covered in dirt and sweat. 

Now on the fishing boat the man and the woman closely are sitting together with blankets over them on the deck. They are both given cups of hot drinks. The looks back the island with a thoughtful grim face, the woman notices this and takes his hand holding it tightly to let him know that she is there for him. The man looks down at her when he feels her hand. He can feel himself smiling, he was so happy to have her here with him, he doesn't know if would be able to keep his promise to his farther without her. He still hasn't told her how he felt for her, but he knew that he had focus on keeping his promise; he couldn't let himself get distracted. Even if she was the one thing that kept him sane in that hell or if she was the one thing he loved more than anything.

'_The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. It's mandarin for "purgatory". I've been stranded here for 5 years. I've dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then. For 5 years, I have had only one thought, one goal... survive... survive and one day return home. The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon. I am returning not the boy who was shipwrecked but the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city. My name is Oliver Queen. And with the help of Elisabeth Wilson, I will keep my promise.'_

**A.N : Well that's the prologue, I know its short and not much in it but I want to see if anyone will want to read it, I will upload the rest of the episode tomorrow so please Fav and review **


	2. Pilot Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ARROW I ONLY OWN ELISABETH WILSON**

Pilot Part 1

**Third P.O.V **

'Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea 5 days ago, 5 years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed "The Queen's Gambit." Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased. But Queen wasn't found alone, an woman was spotted with Queen, however she is yet to be identified, but it is known for a fact that she was not on ''The Queen's Gambit'' when she sank and it is also not known how she got on to same Island as Oliver Queen.' Reports a news anchor-man. While the anchor-man is speaking different images of Oliver before he was on the island is shown.

**Moira's **

I couldn't believe that my son is back it's like a dream come true. I was so happy when I got the call that Oliver was alive, but a part of me was heartbroken because it was confirmed that Robert was dead. Even though we considered Oliver and Robert were dead, there was always a small part that hoped that they were both alive out there, but only Oliver was.

I was also notified that a woman was found with Oliver. At first I thought it was Sara Lance, but it wasn't, her name is apparently Elisabeth Wilson and she's Australian. A part of me is happy that my son wasn't completely alone. What worries me is that I have been told that Oliver refuses to be away from her. I'm going to have to keep an eye on her.

'20% of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed.' The doctor tells me while we standing outside Oliver and this Elisabeth's hospital room

'What about the woman, Elisabeth?' I ask. Looking at the two of them though door window, I can see that Oliver cares for this woman greatly, so I have to find out how she is for him. I can't help but wonder what their relationship, with the way they look at each other I would say that they were more. I have never seen my son look at someone with much love before, not even when he was dating Laurel.

'Well only 8% of her body is covered in scar tissue. Only a few burns on her back and her bones seem to be just fine' the doctor tells me.

'Has he said anything?' I had to ask

'No, the only thing he's said that he wants Elisabeth in the same room as him. Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost...might not be the one they found. And I also recommend that you keep both of them together for the time being because I can clearly see that he has become reliant on her and I think that she can help him more than anyone' I narrow my eyes at what the doctor says.

'What do you mean? Isn't Elisabeth going back to Australia to be with her family? I asked the doctor, I can't possibly understand why she wouldn't want to be with her family.

'I was told she plans to go to America inset, I'm not why you will have to ask her yourself.' The doctor said

**Liz's (finally :P)**

I was sitting by the window looking at the city with Oliver standing beside me. His hair and beard has been shaved off and he looks completely different, I could only tell that they were the same person was because of his eyes, that was my feature of Oliver's. Ok I admit I have feelings for him, but that doesn't mean that he feels anything for me, I bet that he plans on getting back with his girlfriend friend Laurel. I need to remind myself that Oliver only wants me to come with him to Starling City to help him keep his promise to his farther, I promised that I would help him and I will.

'Oliver' I hear from behind me. Me and Oliver both turn around to see an older woman, who I'm guess is Oliver's mother.

'Mum'. Says Oliver, I was right they walk towards each other.

'Oh... My beautiful boy'. They hug each other. See them together make me miss my mother and my family but sadly I'm all that's left.

'Mum I want you to meet Liz, she helped survive the island, if it weren't for her I wouldn't be here' Oliver tells him mother. I stand up and walk to towards her and shake her hand.

'Hello Mrs Queen It's nice to finally meet you, Oliver told me so much about you' and its true there were nights where me and Oliver just tells me his life back home.

'Well all good I hope' Mrs Queen smiles 'and please call me Moira. It's nice to meet you too Elisabeth, now there is something I want to ask you, I was told that you are planning on going to America inset of going back to Australia and wanted to know why, don't you want to be with your family?' I was a bit shocked by her question, but if you don't know me than it may sound a bit odd why I chose to leave Australia

'To tell you the truth Mrs Que-Moria I don't really have any family left my mother died seven years ago from a disease and I want a fresh start somewhere new' I tell her sadly

'What about your farther?' She asks, at the corner of my eye I see Oliver tense at the mention of my farther.

'He went missing in action' I half lie

'Well you are welcome to stay with us' Moria tells me I smile thankful I wouldn't have to be too far away from Oliver.

**A.N**: **I wanted to do a quick mini chapter so you can get to know Liz more. I will try to have the next part be the rest of the episode. Just warning I will only do parts that Liz is in or mentioned in. and I want to thank Morgoya for following and Favoites my story**

**Answers to Review:**

**WinterRain36 – ** it's an interesting idea for Elisabeth to have a super power : ) , she will be able to impossible things that Oliver can't, but I don't know if you will consider them as superpowers, you'll have to wait and see what see can do. Btw thank you so much for taking the time to review my story I hope you will enjoy the story : ) .

**Please Fav and Review : ) **


	3. Pilot Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ARROW ONLY MY OC ELISABETH WILOSN**

**A.N: I just want to clarify that Elisabeth and Oliver are not a couple (yet). They both have reasons to why they haven't told each other. For Oliver he doesn't want get distracted from his mission and other things we will find out later. While for Elisabeth she thinks that Oliver still has feelings for Laurel (which to also clarify that in my story he doesn't at all, it will only be one sides which will be on Laurel's side) and other things we will find out. **

Pilot Part 2

**Liz's P.O.V**

After a long flight to Starling City we were in a black sedan pulling up to the house. Looking at mansion I can see that his family really was rich, even though Oliver already told me, a small part of me thought that he was over execrating. But clearly not.

When we all get out of the car the trunk of the car opens up and the driver reaches for our wooden suitcases but Oliver stops him.

'I've got it.' And he takes our wooden suitcases; his was green while mine was black. I try to reach and take mine of him but he stops me 'no Liz it's okay I've got it' he tells me with a smirk

He knows that I hate when men act like gentlemen, because to me when men do things like they think that women are weak and can't do things for them self's. But he knows better than anyone that I am not weak I proved that when we first met.

'Oh you sure it's not too heavy for yea' I say with a sarcastic smile.

He glares at me, but I know he's joking. We start walking to the house but not before saw Moria looking at us with a knowing smile which confused me a bit.

^A&C^

When we walked in to the in to the house and I was amazed by the beauty of it. I was so distracted I didn't notice Moira calling me.

'Elisabeth!' Moira was waving her hand in front of my face. I stop zoning out and turned to face Moira.

'I'm sorry, it's just… you have such a beautiful home, I only thought homes like this exist only in magazines' I rub the back of my neck and laugh at myself for embarrassing myself.

It's than I noticed that there was an older man with a navy coloured suit standing next to Moira and Oliver was talking to a woman in a maid uniform.

Moira laughed slightly and introduced the older man. 'Why thank you Elisabeth, I want you to meet Walter Steele he work at the company'

I was about introduce myself but then we heard the door open from upstairs. I turned around to see Oliver walking towards the stairs.

At the top of the stairs I see a young girl who looked about the age of eight-teen. I can only guess is Oliver's younger sister Thea, out of everyone in Oliver's family he told me about her the most.

'Hey sis' Oliver calls to her

'I knew it…I knew you were alive…I missed you so much' she runs down the stairs and hug him tightly which he gladly returns.

Oliver whispers something in to her ear and then pulls back from the hug and turns back to me.

'Thea I want you to meet Elisabeth, but I call her Liz, she really helped me during the island if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here today' Thea looks shocked at what she was told. I felt like she as silently judging me as she looked me up and down.

What I didn't expect her to do was run up to me and hugs me, I nearly fell over from the force of running up to me.

'Thank you! For bringing him back' she yells I really didn't expect her to do that, I was speechless.

After composing myself I told her 'there's no need to thank me, Oliver helped me survive just as much as I helped him. But's it nice to finally meet you Oliver has told me so much about you, I feel like I already know you… well twelfth year old you anyway' I smile at her, she's like the little sister I always wanted.

Moira spoke up behind 'Well Elisabeth will you be staying in Oliver's room or in one of the guest rooms' As she was talking I could feel my cheeks heating up.

'Mum!' Oliver yelled clearly embarrassed 'Liz and I are JUST friends nothing more!' it did hurt a bit because of how much he was against it. I could hear Thea laughing next to me.

'I'll take a guest room' I say quietly keeping my head down so that no one sees how red my cheeks are.

'Oh I'm sorry let me show you to your room' Moira says and starts walking towards the stairs; I pick up my wood suitcase and follow her.

^A&C^

I walked out of the bathroom after having a shower. I walk towards my black wooden suitcase and open it. Inside there are some of my personal items, my two weapons which were: a pair of black gloves with short claws and my main weapon my black whip.

There were also some Australian newspapers from before I was stuck on the Island with headlines like 'CATWOMAN STICKS BURLING BANK' (**A.N not a real bank I think). **I remember loving the attention I got for each time I stole something, I became cocky and that's what got me stuck on the island.

And lastly right at the top of everything was my mask; I picked it up to look closer at it. It was a black mask that covers the top half of my face and at the top of the mask were large cat ears. I remember why first created Catwoman it was to save my mother, to get the money we didn't have to cure her.

I put the mask back in to the wooden suitcase and pull out one of my personal items, an old red cat collar, it was the last thing my mother gave me before she died. It was her first pet's cat collar and her cat died she kept the collar as something to remember her pet.

My mother loved cats, I remember she used to all ways joke that she would become an old woman who had like a billion cats. That's why I chose to dress up as a cat, to remind myself why stole

I was cut off from my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door, I quickly closed my wooden suitcase, put the cat collar on to my wrist and walked to the door and saw that it that maid Raisa.

'Miss Wilson, Ill like to let you know that dinner is ready and everyone is now waiting' she tell

'Thank you Raisa, con you show me where the dining room is?' Raisa nods and leads the way while I follow her.

^A&C^

I walk in to the dining room and see that everyone is seated, including someone who looked familiar but I couldn't remember where from I remember. Everyone was already having a conversation.

'Ok. What else did you miss? Super bowl winners... Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and "Lost," they were all dead...I think.' A man about Oliver's age told him.

'Spoiler alert' I could help up say with a smile. Everyone turns looks at me while I walk to my seat next to Thea.

'Ah you must be the mysteries woman that was found with Oliver, I'm Thomas Merlyn but you can call me Tommy' he says with a smirk.

'Ah so your so you're the famous Tommy I'm Elisabeth Wilson but you can call me Liz' I copy him with a smirk.

'What was it like there?' Thea suddenly asks and the whole table goes quiet and tension fills the room.

'Cold' Oliver simply answered

To get rid of some of the tension Tommy says 'Tomorrow, you me and Liz, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on and Liz needs to see the City'

'That sounds like a great idea' Moira agreeing with the idea.

'Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office' Oliver says

Walter about to take a sip from his wine stops and replies 'Well, there's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere' I narrow my eyes at that, it sounds a bit suppositious.

Raisa comes to set a bowl of pears on the table. She trips but Oliver catches her and restores her balance. 'Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver'

'Это не беспокоиться (It's no worry)' Oliver tells her in Russian. Tommy looks at him weirdly at him and Raisa is equally stunned.

'I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver.' Walter says to Oliver

'Actually I taught him while we were on the Island' I say quickly to lower supposition.

Walter looks at me about to say something but is cut off by Oliver 'and I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter' silence fills the room and the tension returns. Moira looks at Oliver then at Thea

'I didn't say anything' Thea denies

'She didn't have to' Oliver says not taking his eyes of Moira and Walter

Moira nods in acknowledgement 'Oliver...Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father' defends her self.

'We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh, well, gone' Walter says to Oliver and I thought that was a bit harsh to say.

Visibly pained Oliver says 'its fine' Oliver gets up 'May I be excused?' he asks Moira nods

'Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy!' Tommy calls to Oliver as he leaves.

'I'm going to make sure he's ok' I stand up go after Oliver before anyone can stop me.

**A.N: Well now you know Liz is basically my version of Catwomen from Batman but with green arrow. You also found out a little bit about her back story. All of my Reviews have been asking me for one thing and that is for Liz to have a super power and my answer to that is….. YES Liz will have a superpower but not until season 2 because I think that when superpowers were really introduced in to Arrow was season 2 and I want my fanfiction to be realistic as much as possible. **

**So I have a question you all what superpower do you want Liz to have? And what day Job do you want Liz to have?**

**Please Fav and Review :)**


	4. Pilot Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWM ARROW IF I DID SARA WOULD STILL BE ALIVE**

**A.N: If you are a Laurel hater then I think you will love this chapter ;) **

Pilot Part 3

**Oliver's P.O.V**

I know that I shouldn't feel this way, that I should be happy for my mom, but I can't help but feel a bit like she betrayed dad.

So much has changed: Thea isn't a little kid anymore, moms married and me. I don't even recognise myself when I look in to a mirror.

I was cut from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door and a hear Liz's voice call 'Oliver it's me' I start walk to the door to open it and let her in.

I open the door as Liz with a worried 'are you ok?' she asks me walking in to my room.

'I don't know' I answer honestly. If I was anyone else than I would have lied and said that I was fine, this was Liz we know each like the backs of our hands and she'll know if I'm lying and also I trust Liz more than anyone I never feel like I have to had anything from unlike everyone else.

I see Liz smiling softly, god I love that smile and steps forward and hugs me. I gladly return it, I love having her in my arms it feels so right. Even when I was with Laurel, Shado or even Sara I never felt like this with them.

'It's going to be ok, let's just everything one step at the time' Liz whispers in to my ear. And believe her.

**Liz's P.O.V**

I was sleeping in my room when I heard Walter yell 'Oliver!' I jump out of bed and run to Oliver's room and see Oliver sitting next to an open window with a storm outside looking scared.

I ran to Oliver kneeled in front of him and hugged him tightly and said 'its ok, Oliver. It's all right, you're home, we're home now, we aren't there anymore' he stared to calm down but still kept repeating 'I'm sorry'.

I look behind me and nod to Moira telling her that I got this.

^A&C^

The next morning everything was back to normal Oliver thanked me for helping him last night, but just told him it was nothing. Oliver was worried about his mother and how she reacted, but after talking her she told him that she was fine, but I don't think Oliver believed her.

We now in Tommy's Mercedes SLR and because there wasn't enough seats I had to sit on Oliver's lap, not that I mined that much. Tommy was telling us about Oliver's Funeral.

'Your funeral blew' Tommy said, Oliver smiles

I ask 'Did you get lucky?' with a smirk, Oliver told me how he and Tommy were before the island and it wouldn't surprise me if Tommy did.

'Fish in a barrel, they were so sad' Tommy said to us and 'No' Oliver whines and I laugh.

'And I am counting on another target rich environment for your welcome home bash' Tommy says

Oliver looks confused and asks 'At my what?'

Tommy answers 'You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything. And this city's gone to crap. Your dad sold his factory just in time. And why'd you want to drive through this neighbourhood anyway?'

Oliver looks at his father's old factory 'No reason'

To break the tension I say 'well I wouldn't mind going to a party, I've always wanted to see an 'Oliver Queen Party' as you once called it and I've missed having fun'

Tommy laughs at what I said and asks Oliver 'so what'd you miss the most, steaks at the palm, drinks at the station, meaningless sex?'

'Laurel' Oliver says shortly and I feel my smile start to slip.

'Everyone is happy you're alive. You want to see the one person who isn't?' Tommy says, which confuses me shouldn't Laurel be happy that her boyfriend is back from the dead even if he cheated on her.

^A&C^

Me and Tommy were waiting outside while Oliver went inside Laurel's work to talk to her.

'What did you mean when you said that Laurel wasn't happy to see Oliver?' asked Tommy

'Well do you know what happened between Oliver and Laurel's sister Sara?' Tommy asks me with a straight face.

'yea I know all about that, Oliver told me that he cheated on Laurel with her sister and that she was on the Queen's Gambit when it sank. It's just that Oliver told me that all three of you have known each other for a long time she should be at least happy that someone she cared about is alive'

Tommy was about to say something, but stopped when he saw Oliver and Laurel talking together outside. Oliver's back was facing us while Laurel was facing us so I could only read her lips and her half of the conversation.

'She was my sister. I couldn't be angry because she was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry. That's what happens when your sister dies while screwing your boyfriend. We buried an empty coffin...because her body was at the bottom of the ocean where you left her. It should have been you' I read Laurel say.

'That bitch' I say out loud. Tommy looks at me weirdly and says 'what?'

'That bitch just told Oliver that he should have been the one who died on that Island' I say completely pissed off.

'How do you know, do you have super hearing or something?' Tommy asked laughing

'No I can read lips' I say shortly. In any other time I would have laughed with him and pretend to say that I could but I was too pissed off at the moment with what Laurel said.

Laurel stared to walk towards us, but not before I read her lips say to Oliver 'I'm sorry, too. I'd hoped that you'd rot in hell a whole lot longer than 5 years' Ok I'm going to give this bitch a piece of my mind and my fist.

'How did you think that was gonna go, Tommy?' the bitch says to Tommy and is about walk away but I stand in front of her.

'Hi I don't think we met you must be Laurel, I'm Elisabeth Wilson I was found on Island with Oliver' I say with fake smile

'Oh' Laurel says properly realising who I was.

'Yes, and there's something I forgot to say…oh yea this' and I SLAP her HARD across the face, she had to take a step at the force of the slap. At the corner of my eye I see Tommy completely taken back by what I did.

'How dare you say that to him?! You have no right to say those things to him! So what he cheated on you, you're not the first girl who has been cheated on. You know when we were on that 'hell' as you called it, Oliver told me about everyone in his life including YOU! And he never said anything negative about you, so I always wounded why he would cheat on you, he described to be this perfect person, but now I see why, he properly wanted be with someone who wasn't a selfish bitch and gave a dam about other people' I yell right in to her face

Laurel was completely speechless and taken back, Tommy kept opening his mouth like a fish properly trying to find what to say and I looked behind Laurel to look at Oliver and see if he heard anything and I saw that he was smiling slightly at me and mouthed 'thank you'. Oh God I'm so glad that he isn't mad.

Before anyone can say about what I said, I turn around and stared to walk toward Tommy's car, but not before I heard Tommy say 'NOT like that' answering Laurel's question form earlier.

**A.N: Liz is quite protective of Oliver isn't she :) . I hope that I didn't go overboard with what Liz said to Laurel. Next time: we finally Catwoman in action, some more Oliver P.O.V and Lastly some Laurel P.O.V ;)**

**Today's Question – what other weapons should Liz/Catwomen have because we know she has a whip and claws, what else should she have?**

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Prettygirl16: **I'm glad you like my story and I promise to update as much as I can. I do have a list of possible superpowers for Liz and I can say that telekinesis is very high on that list.

**Hayden (Guest):** I will update as much as I can and I'm glad you like it so far.

**WinterRain36: **Don't worry Liz and Oliver will be together by the end of season 1. I hate Laurel too; I hoped you liked Liz giving Laurel a piece of her mind ;). I'm happy you liked that I made Liz into Catwomen I was a bit worried that people wouldn't like the idea. I like the idea giving Liz the power to turn invisible and pranking Oliver I will defiantly give it a thought.

**Liz's fan (Guest): **Don't worry I will and I love your guest name :)

**Highlander346: **I will defiantly give the invisibility idea a thought. I don't know about the job of her being a private investigator because she will have to be at two places at once and If you watch the flash you will see that even with **Barry's super** speed he struggles to be there at crime scenes on time.

**Joylinn: **I WILL! :)

**Please Fav and Review :P **


	5. Pilot Part 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ARROW**

Pilot Part 4

**Olivier's P.O.V**

When I went to see Laurel all I wanted was for her not to blame Sara for taking her on the yacht. I how guilty Sara felt for what she did to her sister. I don't really care what Laurel thought of me, I don't feel same for as I once. I don't even know if I really loved Laurel ever because I cheated on her so many times.

I won't lie and say the things she said to me didn't hurt, I know that if I still had feeling for her than it would have hurt a lot more.

I was cut off from my thoughts when I heard a loud slap sound from behind me. I turned around to see that Liz had her hand raised and Laurel was holding her cheek.

'How dare you say that to him?! You have no right to say those things to him! So what he cheated on you, you're not the first girl who has been cheated on. You know when we were on that 'hell' as you called it, Oliver told me about everyone in his life including YOU! And he never said anything negative about you, so I always wounded why he would cheat on you, he described to be this perfect person, but now I see why, he properly wanted be with someone who wasn't a selfish bitch and gave a dam about other people' Liz yelled right in too Laurels face.

What Liz said was true I did describe Laurel as this perfect person, while in the Island I idolized Laurel up inside my forgetting all of her faults. But I sure she wasn't this bad, over the five years she has become such a hateful person and I feel guilty because I'm the reason she became this person.

I'm not surprised that Liz lost her temper like that. We have always been protective of each other, well not when we first met. I mouthed 'thank you' to her knowing that she will be able to read my lips. And I was thankful for her defending me.

When she started to walk away I went after her passing Laurel without even looking at her. I heard Tommy say 'NOT like that' and heard him starting following me. When we finally court up to her, she taking deep breaths clearly trying to calm herself down.

'Are you ok?' I ask her, I know it was a stupid question but I had to know.

'I'm ok, I just need a minute to calm myself down, do you mind if I take a minute to myself ?' Liz asks us while still taking deep breaths.

Tommy answers ' it's fine we'll wait by the car' and he turns to leave, I know he's still a bit shaken up by her and scared that she'll snap at him. I give Liz one last looks and turn to follow Tommy.

'Ok, so we took care of that. Good call. Now we can make up for lost time. If you're not too sick of fish, I suggest after Liz calms down, we find some leggy models and eat Sushi all day. What do you say?' Tommy asked me as we got closer to his car.

A van approaches us from behind and suddenly both me and Tommy were shot ay necks with darts. Tommy falls to the ground and I start felling sleepy and I try to fight it.

'Hey!' a Bystander yells but one of the men shoots him dead and then darkness takes over me.

**Liz's P.O.V**

I suddenly hear gun shots coming from where we parked the car. And I start running toward that direction know that both Oliver and Tommy were in trouble.

When I get there I see that there is a Van blocking Tommy's car I hide behind a clothes rack** (A.N: they were parked next to a clothes store)** and see some men in masks put both Tommy and Oliver at the back of the Van and start to drive away

I ducked so that they wouldn't see me and see that the clothes on the clothes rack where all black and I get I idea and smirk, looks like Catwomen is finally making a appetence in Starling City.

^A&C^

After I stole some black clothes and hot-wired Tommy's car and followed the Van. The van stopped outside an old factory the men took Oliver and Tommy inside. Out of the clothes I stole I quickly made a costume and mask and then made my way in to the factory. As I walked to factory I called the police to let them know what's happening.

I hid behind a wall and peeked over and saw that Tommy was on the ground still out and Oliver was tied to a chair but now awake.

'Mr. Queen'. The kidnaper yanked on Oliver's head 'Mr. Queen! Did your father survive that accident? I ask the questions. You give me the answers' the kidnaper tasers him 'Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?' the kidnaper tasers him again.

I had to stop this, but I had to be smart, I had no weapons with only my fists, one wrong move and I'm dead.

'My my, what do we have here?' I say in a fake thick American accent to hind my real voice, walking into the room swaying hips to distract the kidnapers.

'wha who are you? How did you find us?!' one kidnapers yelled and all of them pointed their guns at me.

I put my hands up in a jokey manner. 'Calm down boys no need to point you 'big' guns at me' I start walking around the room.

'Answer the question!' one of them yells.

'Alright one' I say holding one finger up 'you asked two questions. Two' now holding two finger's up 'if you plan on shooting someone and don't want anyone to know, DON'T use a loud gun, I mean surely your all not that stupid?' I ask sarcastically.

I have now walked all the way to Oliver and I'm now standing behind and secretly started to undo Oliver's binds with one hand. 'So this the famous Oliver Queen, my you are even more good looking in person' I flirt and using my other hand to run a finger across his face.

'If you want I'll tell you boys what his daddy said' I say to the kidnapers after finally getting Oliver's bides loose.

'How would you know, you wasn't there?' one of the kidnapers said still pointing their guns at me.

'He told me that we're gonna kill you' Oliver suddenly says looking up to look at the kidnapers.

One of the kidnapers laughs and says 'You're delusional. You're zip-cuffed to that chair and a woman' ok now I'm pissed off, I'll show them what a woman can do.

Oliver shows his hands 'not anymore'

Two kidnappers attacks Oliver and me, Oliver dodges his attack and knocks his kidnaper out with his chair, while I disarm the kidnaper I'm fighting and kick him in the face and knock him out . The third kidnaper is about to shoot up but we use the kidnapers that knocked out as human shields. The third kidnapper makes a run for it but I follow him.

I follow him to the outside and start free running across the wall to catch up to him. We were inside again and I swing on a metal chain and knock the kidnaper to Oliver arms and get the kidnapper in to a head lock, when did he get here he must have been following me.

'You killed that man' Oliver says to the kidnaper, what man? I ask myself.

'You don't have to do this' tries to reason with Oliver,

'Yes, I do. Nobody can know our secret' He breaks his neck and kills him.

'Go and find a taxi and get home ok' Oliver tells me, I give him a nod and do what he says and start to talk away, he could have at least say thank you.

Like he read my thoughts Oliver yelled 'thanks by the way' I kept walking but turn my head to give Oliver a small smile.

^A&C^

**Oliver's **

'So that's your story. A guy in a green hood and a girl dressed as a cat with an strong American ascent flew in and took out 3 armed kidnappers. I mean, who are they? Why would they do that?' Detective Lance asked me.

Me and Tommy were back home and now being interviewed about what happened. Liz still hasn't come home and I'm starting to get worried about her.

'I don't know. Find him and you can ask' I tell Detective Lance it's hard to talk to him of my history with his daughters.

'Yeah, what about you?' he asks Tommy and shows him the two sketches of the guy in the hood and a woman dressed as a cat, 'You see the hood guy or the woman playing dress up?'

'I saw... just movement, everything blurry; I was kind of out of it' Tommy answered

'Were you able to identify the men?' mom asks

'Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros' Detective Hilton answered.

'Yeah, well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back or a Queen's ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe' Detective Lance and I know that it's aimed right at for what I did to Sara.

'I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective' mom defends me

Suddenly we head someone running in to the room and we all turned to see that it was Liz and she looked out of breath, but I know it was fake because she has a lot of stamina and never gets tired, she had to pretend that she didn't know anything.

'What happened?! I was gone for only FIVE minutes and when I got back there were police there, your car was gone! I had NO money for a taxi so I had to flash the taxi driver to get me home!' she yells, I really hope that it isn't true I don't like the thought of any other man seeing her body.

'Dude, remind me to NEVER piss her off' Tommy whispers to me, and completely agree, I learnt that lesson when me and Liz first met.

Liz takes a deep breath and says 'sorry I didn't mean to yell at you two, it wasn't you fault you were kidnaped, are you both alright?'

I was about to answer but cut off by Detective Lance 'I'm sorry but who are you?' he asks her

'I'm Elisabeth Wilson, the woman who was found on the Island with Oliver'

**A.N: I know I'm horrible to finish it like that. I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I had a mini writer's block. This happened because most of my ideas I have for this story are for season 2+3 I only have a few ideas for season 1, so if you have any ideas for season 1 that I can use then please say in the review and that would help me update quicker.**

**I know that I said that there would be a Laurel P.O.V, which will defiantly happen but next chapter. Originally I planned for this chapter to finally finish this episode but I was taking too long to write this and I wanted to have the next chapter up soon. I really don't want to become one of those writers that only update like 2 times a year.**

**Ok now that I finishes explaining myself let's talk about the chapter :). What did you guys think of Catwoman and her American accent? (I should have mentioned this earlier but Liz talks in an Australian accent since she is Australian). Detective Lance and Liz finally meet how will they react to each other? And also sorry if wrote the fight seen horribly :S**

**Question of the day: when do you think will be the best time for Oliver and Liz to finally become a couple in season 1 and how?**

**Answer to Reviews:**

**Prettygirl16:** I'm glad you liked that I was a bit worried that I over did it with the slap.

**WinterRain36:** There will defiantly more Liz V.S Laurel action, all I can say is that Oliver isn't the only one Liz is protective off, she will also be protective of a certain canary ;) thank you for the idea I really liked it used a bit of it. Liz will only have one superpower, I personally think that if she has two superpowers it will be a bit of an over kill. Thank you for answering the question you were the only one who did. I think that Sais or throwing knifes are a great idea for Liz to use as a weapon, I'm not 100% sure about the nun chucks but I will defiantly think about it.

**Highlander348: **I'm glad you love the Laurel bashing and there will be more. Liz can't be Oliver's bodyguard that's Diggle's job and for Liz to be Olivier's bodyguard I would have to get rid of Diggle, and don't want to do that cos I love Diggle. Also Liz needs to hide her fighting ability just like Oliver so that people aren't suppositious. I feel really bad cos you have given ideas for what job for Liz to have and I keep turning them down, I honestly don't mean to offend you.

**Joylinn: **thank you for reviewing but I didn't understand what you wrote :(.

**Dragonturtle21: **I'll try and update as much as I can. Don't know if Liz will go that far but will have to wait and see. 

**Please Fav and Review :) **


	6. Pilot Part 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ARROW ONLY LIZ**

**A.N: Here's a very long chapter for you guy. Btw please read the A.N at the bottom it's important. **

Pilot Part 5

**Detective Lance's P.O.V**

When I heard that Oliver Queen survived, I don't know what I felt, a large part of me felt like he shouldn't have survived, that he didn't deserve to be alive after what he did to my daughters.

Everyone knew that Sara wasn't the first girl that he was with while he was still with Laurel. She forgave him every time, I never understood why. I hope that if they see each other again that Laurel won't be stupid enough to forgive him and try to have a relationship with him again.

And Sara, Queen took advantage of her; Sara wouldn't have never been on that yacht if he hadn't convinced her. When I heard that a woman was saved with Queen, I thought it was Sara, I was so happy because my little girl was coming home. But then I found out that the woman wasn't a survivor from Queen's Gambit. I heart broke and it felt like she died all over again.

And now I'm standing in front of the woman who isn't supposed to be here, it should have been Sara who was found on island with Queen not her.

'Well Miss Wilson, where were you during the time of the kidnaping?' I asked her, I don't trust her there is something off about her. But I have to be careful about what I say; I'm already on thin ice because of my comments.

'I was down the road' she answers, that's it I feel she's hiding something. 'On your own why weren't Queen and Merlyn with you?' I ask her

'Detective, are you trying to saying that Elisabeth has something to do with this Kidnapping' Mrs Queen asks me, well now Mrs Steel

'That's ridiculous! Liz had nothing to do with it! Queen stands up and yells. I was a bit shocked by his outburst, but I didn't show it.

'It's a fair question, you practically invited a complete stranger in to your home' I tell them I may not like the Queens, but that doesn't mean I want them murdered in their sleep.

'Well she's not to ME!' Queen yells getting right into my face, it's getting harder to keep a cool face.

**Oliver's P.O.V**

How dare he even think for a second think that Liz would do anything like that? I don't care what he says about me he can say whatever he wants because I know that I deserve it after what I did to Sara. But I will not just stand there and let him talk about Liz wrongly like that.

'Oliver stop it' I hear Liz say while touching my shoulder trying to calm me down and it works. Like always.

'I think it's time for you to leave Detectives, Elisabeth couldn't have been involved in that kidnaping because she has only been in the city for two days and she hardly know anyone here' mom defends Liz.

'If Oliver can think of anything else about the kidnapping, he'll be in touch, thank you gentlemen for coming' Walter tells the detectives.

Detective Lance chuckles 'Your luck never seems to run out, does it?' he says to me and then turns to Liz 'and don't you think this is over' and the detectives leave.

^A&C^

Me and Liz were in my room researching Adam Hunt, I was looking through the internet while Liz was looking at newspaper articles.

'So did you really flash a taxi driver to get back home?' I ask her, I hope she doesn't find it weird that I'm asking her this, I just need to know.

She laughs and says 'no of course not, I pickpocketed someone's wallet to get the money I needed, I couldn't say in front of everyone and say that could I so I said the first thing that came in to mind'. I sighed with relief

'Hey do mind if I use your bathroom?' Liz asks me 'yea sure' I answered and stood up and walked into my bathroom

Raisa enters with mine and Liz's lunch 'you are different, not like you to read a book' she says.

'I missed you, Raisa' I tell her and it's true, even though Raisa works for our family I see as a second mom.

'No kitchen on the island' she laughed

'No, no friends either, expect for Liz' I lie thinking of all the people I met on the island including Liz.

'Are you sure she's JUST a friend?' she asks me with a knowing look. I was about to answerer her when Liz came back in to the room.

'Ooo is that food I smell' she says happily and takes the tray form Raisa and puts the food on to the table. 'Thanks for the food Raisa'

'Do I really seem different?' I ask Raisa

'No, you're still a good boy' she says and I hear Liz laugh at that from next to me. I know that she has been researching about form before I was stuck on the island and she finds everything I've done funny. And I'm glad that she finds it funny and doesn't think any less of me. One of my worries coming back home that when Liz truly sees what kind of person I was, that she won't see me as the 'now Oliver' but see me as the 'partly Oliver'.

'Oh, I think we both know I wasn't' I say to Raisa and see that Liz has now covered her mouth to stop herself from fully laughing.

'But a good heart' she says and walks out

'It's true' Liz says finally stopped laughing 'what's true?' I ask her k=not knowing that's she's on about.

'That you have a good heart' she tells me and I can't help but look in to her beautiful eyes.

**Liz's P.O.V**

The next morning me and Oliver were outside the mansion planning on going to the Old factory and build a base there, where me and Oliver can work on keeping that promise to Oliver's farther. But Moira stopped us.

'Oliver, I want to introduce you to someone... John Diggle, he'll be accompanying you from now on' what she got him a babysitter, how are going to do what we with him following us

'I don't need a babysitter' he says like he read my thoughts.

Walter steps in seeing Oliver's face 'Darling, Oliver's a grown man. And if he doesn't feel he needs armed protection' but is cut off by his wife 'Yeah, I understand, but this is something I need'

^A&C^

Now in the car John Diggle sat at the front driving the car while me and Oliver. No one said anything there was an awkward silence.

'So…What do I call you?' Oliver asks to try and break the tension.

'Diggle's good, Dig if you want' he tells us

'You're ex-military?' I ask Diggle but don't hear the answer because me and Oliver jump out of the car and headed to Oliver's father's old factory.

Me and Oliver worked on the building to make it a safe place to work and train. After that we work on making our weapons, Oliver made his Arrows while worked on my claw gloves and made some throwing knifes so that I could fight people long distance. We tested them out and they work perfectly.

'Adam Hunt...his crimes go deeper than fraud and theft, but he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who's gotten into his way' Oliver tells me

'Well he hasn't met us yet' I say with a smirk.

^A&C^

We in a parking lot waiting for Adam Hunt, Oliver were dressed up in green leaver with his green hood and I was dress dressed up in black leaver .I had I had normal blank leggings with low heel blank boots that back went up to just below my knees while the front went just above the knees, I also wore and tight leaver jacket and zip was low enough that you could see the top of my chest. On my head and face I had my black mask that covered the top half of my face and had large cat ears at the top, and I had blood red coloured lipstick on.(**If that description was horrible than you can imagine it) **

We heard Adam Hunt coming this way. 'You remind Grell I put him on the bench, I can take him off and I will turn him into a cautionary tale' He told the men following him

'Yes, Mr Hunt' one of his followers said.

'And this attorney Laurel Lance...you said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore, I told you to fix that situation'. Now I know why Oliver wanted to go after Adam Hunt first, because of Laurel, We better not go after every person at is pissed off by her, I can imagine that will be a longer list than Oliver's list.

They stop walking, Adam Hunt walks towards him 'Why are you still here?' The man leaves.

They resume walking to the car when the lights go out and Oliver shoots an arrow taking out the guards. 'Get in the car!' the guard yells at Adam Hunt does what he says. The guard starts shooting at random places 'hey, you missed' I yelled in my American ascent taking the guard out with my whip.

Oliver pulls Adam Hunt out of the car 'you're gonna transfer $40 million into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10 P.M. tomorrow night' he threatens Hunt.

'Or what?' Hurt says trying to look brave

'Or honey I'm gonna take it, and you won't like how' I say with s smirk. Me and Oliver start to walk away but are stopped when Hunt yells ': If I see you again, you're dead!' I replied by whipping him on cheek and Hunt cries out in pain and sees that it's bleeding.

^A&C^

The Next day me and Oliver were heading to Oliver's welcome party, and I'm really nervous after all it has been years since I have done something normal like going to a party and having fun. I was also worried about my dress, I was wearing a red cocktail dress and the only problem was that it was Theas. I haven't had the time to shop for a dress so Thea let me borrow one of hers and let's just say that I'm a bit bigger is some areas than Thea so the dress is a bit tight.

Oliver opened the door for me and I was about to go in, but saw that Diggle was there. 'Put on your seat belt, sir ma'am wouldn't want you to miss your party' he tells us and I couldn't help but smile, well played Diggle well played.

^A&C^

We arrive at the party. As we descend down the stairs Oliver brings out his phone and checks his timer: 9.07PM, 53 minutes left for Adam Hunt to deliver the money. I hope he listens because I want have a fun night.

Tommy sees Oliver and ushers him in. Tommy signals for the music to end, I laugh knowing that Oliver is going to have to make a speech.

'Everybody, hey! Man-of-the-hour!' Tommy yells, the crowd including me cheers 'Whoo! And, ladies, please give this man a proper homecoming'

Oliver climbs up to a centre stage while we are the champions play. 'Thank you very much, everybody!' he yells

I walk next to Tommy and he gives me a shot and I nod as thanks. 'Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, Ollie' and gives Oliver a shot. To the crowed he yells 'I missed Tequila!' and takes a shot with everyone doing the same. I see a cute guy and start dancing with him; maybe I will be able to make a certain Mr Queen jealous.

**Oliver's P.O.V**

I was jealous. Me and Tommy were talking at the bar but I couldn't consecrate on what he was saying staring at that Liz dancing with that guy in THAT dress. The minute I saw her in that dress, I could take my eyes of her and I knew I wouldn't be the only one. I wanted to tell her to change but I had no right after all I wasn't her boyfriend and I can't be.

'Now by my rough estimate, you have not had sex in 1,839 days. As your wingman, I highly recommend Carmen Golden' Tommy tells me, he has been trying to hook me up with someone, but I really didn't want to.

'Which one is she?' I ask playing along.

'You're not even looking at where I'm pointing, you're looking at...' Tommy looks at the direction I'm looking and sees Liz STILL dancing with that guy.

'Oh I see you want the Australian Brunet' Tommy tells me, am I really that obvious?

'I don't know what you're talking about' I lie

Tommy puts his hands up in surrender 'fine don't tell me it's not like I'm your best friend or anything' I start to feel bad and decide to tell him.

'Ok, yes I like Liz, and before you ask no, nothing happed between us on the island' which was true in the last five years nothing romantic has happened between, not there was a chance for anything to happen between us.

'well you better make something happen between you soon or some other guy will fly in and woo her' Tommy tells me.

**Liz's P.O.V**

After I finished dancing with the cute guy, whose name I don't remember, I head to the bar for a drink but stopped when I saw Thea getting drugs from a guy I was about to go to her but Oliver got there first. I saw that both Oliver and Thea were getting upset so I quickly made my way over to them.

When I got to them I put my arm around Thea's shoulder 'hey guys, Oliver leave Thea alone she's young and is allowed to have fun' I say happily making it look like I'm on Thea's side. While I was talking took the drugs from her bag without her noticing.

'Yea Ollie, listen to Liz and let me have fun' Thea says and walks away. I turn back to Oliver, who doesn't look happy.

'Liz-' I shut him up by showing him Thea's drugs 'you're welcome, she would have reacted badly if you have her a lecture, trust me I was like that when I was her age, well without the drugs' I tell him with a smile.

Oliver smiles 'thank you sorry for nearly snapping at you'

'It's alright, I'm going to go have few drinks see you' I tell him, seeing that that Laurel was behind him.

**Laurel's P.O.V (ooo that's new ;) ) **

I didn't know what I was doing here, wait I know to apologise to Oliver for what I said. I know what I said was harsh; I said those thing hoping to hurt Oliver, like he hurt me.

I know Sara wasn't the first girl Oliver cheated on me with; all of them were because he was drunk, or at least I hope, that's why I always forgave him. However cheating on me with my sister crossed the line, I couldn't help but feel like that was meant to hurt me.

I was cut when I finally found him talking to that girl Elisabeth and I placed my hand on my check where she slapped me. As I was looking at her I couldn't help but feel jealous from her after all she's beautiful and… she's close to Oliver. After everything he has done to me, I still love him and I hope after tonight that maybe we will be slowly able to go back as things were.

I see that Elisabeth starts to walk away from Oliver, here's my chance to talk to him without _her_

I walk up behind Oliver tap his shoulder and he turns to face me 'Oh! Oh. You're here' Oliver says looking surprised

'Tommy, He made the point that we have too many years between us to leave things the way we left them. Is there someplace quieter that we could go?' want to talk him privately.

^A&C^

We were up at Observatory when decided to tell him that I'm sorry 'I'm sorry about saying that you should have been the one who died, That was wrong, I deserved that slap from Elisabeth' I tell him

'If I could trade places with her, I would' Oliver tells me, I could help but feel a bit disappointed that he didn't say that the slap was too much and defend me.

'About Sarah... there's something that I've been afraid to ask, but I need to know' I wanted to know, I had to know. 'When she died...did she suffer?'

'No' Oliver says, I really glad that she didn't suffer

'I think about her every day' I tell him

'Me too' he says

'I guess we still have one thing in common then. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but...If you need someone to talk to about what happened to you, I'm here' I really want to be the one that Oliver when to not _her_. Oliver may have cheated on me a number of times but the difference between those whores and me is that Oliver _always_ came back to _me._

Before Oliver could answer his phone when off.

**Liz's P.O.V**

It was 10.00 I had to find Oliver and see if Hunt did what we asked for. I finally found Oliver heading to the back. 'I'm guessing that Hunt didn't do what we asked' I ask walking up to him

'You guess right' he tells me with a smile. We were about to leave be heard Diggle calling us. 'Something I can help you with?'

'I just asked Oliver to show me where the ladies room is' I lie to Diggle

'I would believe you, Miss Wilson, if you weren't so full of crap, party's this way' leading me and Oliver to the door. Oliver tries to open the door 'It's locked' Diggle goes to check and Oliver puts him in a sleeper hold and immobilizes him.

^A&C^

Me and Oliver broke in to Hunt Multinational, now dressed in our costumes. We took out the lights and went up the lift. When the doors opened Oliver shot an arrow at one of the men killing them while I quickly snuck up behind one man snapping his neck. We work down the hall beating and Killing Hunt's men, Oliver worked on the left while I worked on the right. When we reached the middle of the hallway a man with a machine gun started shooting at us, we both hide behind pillars that were opposite of each other.

We made it to the machine gun guy and push him through the glass doors where he was shot and killed. Oliver shot an arrow at machine guy 2 and I used my claws to slit the throat of the guy standing next to that glass door. Oliver than shot an arrow and the arrow landed at the wall behind Hunt. 'You missed' Hunt tells Oliver still trying to act brave. 'Really?' Oliver replies.

Suddenly a man snecks up behind us and starts fighting us, we try to fight back cut he keeps countering our hits. I see an opening and use my claws and scratch him across the face and falls to the ground. Before me and Oliver could take a deep breathe the guy reaches for a machine gun, me and Oliver jump over the desk for cover before the guy starts shooting at us I throw one of my throwing knifes and hits him right in the chest.

I land on the floor next to Oliver. I turn to him and see that he is knocked out. 'Oliver wake up' I whisper making sure no one hears me. Oliver starts waking up and I hear the police coming towards us 'Lay down your weapons, or we will open fire! I repeat, lay down your weapons' an Officer yells but we ignore him and jump out the window to use the zip line Oliver set up earlier to zip line back to the welcome party.

^A&C^

Me and Oliver quickly changed back into what we were wearing before and head back the party and saw that police were everywhere Oliver calls out to Detective Lance 'Detective! It's a private party' as we walk up to him and Tommy.

'Yeah? Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight, you two know anything about that?' he asks us, why am I blamed for everything?

'Who's Adam Hunt? I ask playing dumb

'He's a millionaire bottom feeder, and I'm kind of surprised Queen and him aren't friends' he replies.

'I've been out of town for...a while' Oliver defends himself giving me a look to not say anything before I could say anything.

'Yeah, Well, he just got attacked by the guy with the hood and the Catgirl, the two that saved your ass the other day' Detective Lance tells Oliver. Cat_girl_? Girl? Oh the next time I see him as Cat_woman_ I will show him who the _girl_ is.

'The hood guy and Catgirl' I shot Oliver a glare when he said Catgirl and he sent me a 'sorry' look 'you didn't find them? I'm gonna offer a reward, hey everybody. $2 million to anybody that can find a nut bar in a green hood with a girl cat' Oliver yells to everyone and they cheer.

While everyone is cheering Detective Lance goes face to face with Oliver 'Did you even try to save her?'

His partner tries to push him away 'Ok, Let's go, partner'

'Did you even try to save my daughter?' Lance tries at Oliver again but I step in front of Oliver blocking him from Lance, knowing what Lance is saying is affecting Oliver.

'Sarah wouldn't want this' I tell him, and she wouldn't, after all on Island Sara was my bestfriend, no she became my sister.

'How wou-' Lance was cut off by his partner 'partner, let's go. (low voice) It's all right. Let's go' and they leave.

I turn around to face Oliver and see him in deep thought, I take hold of his hand and he snaps out of it, gives me a smile that makes my heart melt, let's go of my hand and walk up to the centre stage. As he walks I look down to my hand that held Oliver's and start to miss the warmth I felt while holding it. I look up and see that Tommy was looking at me with I a smirk, what's he smirking about?

'It's way too quiet in here! This is a party!' Oliver yells making to music start again. Oliver walks down to Tommy and me.

'Some coincidence, I mean, you asking to have your party here, and Hunt getting robbed right next door and by the same guy and girl who rescued us at the warehouse' Tommy says to Oliver, CRAP I hope he doesn't think of anything by that.

'If I were you, Tommy, I'd just be glad you're alive' Oliver tells Tommy seriously and Tommy looks at him strangely. 'What-h-happened to you on that island?'

'A lot' I answer for Oliver and Oliver puts an arm around my shoulder and walks us out of the party.

^A&C^

The next morning, Me and Oliver were at the underground base on the computer watching Hunt's money fly away that is untraceable thank god I remembered how to do that. Oliver crosses out Hunt's name from his list and looks at a picture of his farther on an old magazine. He looks in deep thought and I take his hand, like I did when we were on boat getting of the Island, letting him know that I was there for him for him.

After all Oliver is all I have left.

**A.N: A lot had happened in this chapter and learnt a lot don't you think?, we found out that Oliver is just as portative of Liz as she is to him, Lance doesn't trust Liz SHOCKER, Liz tried to make Oliver jealous and it worked!, Tommy know about Oliver's feelings for Liz,Laurel still has feeling for Oliver SHOCKER, Liz doesn't like being called Catgirl, we found out that Liz and Sara where very close on the Island AND I finally finished the first episode YAY! I really hope you guys like this chapter it took forever to right this, I nearly skipped the fight at the end.**

**Important Note:**** I'm sorry to say this but I will not be updating for a while and I have three reasons why:**

**My Christmas/winter brake has finished and I have College so I won't be able to update I must as I have.**

**I planning on re-watching season 1 of Arrow to see where Liz can fit in and possibly get some ideas for my story. I reason why I didn't re-watch season 1 before I started this fanfiction is because I wanted to see if anyone will actually want to read this, I didn't have high hopes for this story because I'm not the best writer and I haven't wrote any fanfiction before, I used to only use this website to read fanfiction. However people have been reading, fav –ing, following and reviewing my story, and that has convinced me to continue this story and in the future do other fanfictions.**

**Im gonna try and possibly write the episodes in one or two parts not five. I am a slow computer typer so it will take me a while, and you saw how long it took me to write this chapter, but over time I hope to become quicker.**

**But I promise that after I re-watch Season 1 you will have at least 1 chapter a week or every two weeks, I will not become one of those writers that update like twice a year.**

**Question of the chapter: is there anything you what me to do different in my story from the show? **

**Answers to Reviews**

**Prettygirl16:** I'm glad you love my story; I hope you continue loving it. Liz already has feeling for Oliver; sorry if I haven't made that clear I will work on that in the future.

**Victory Goddess: **Yea there are a lot of Olicity fanfiction out there not that I mind, I am after all an Olicity fan. I didn't realise that I made Liz a 'badass attitude similar to someone (wink, wink) lol. I'm glad you like that Liz is Catwoman, I was worried that people won't like that I did. I also understand why Laurel is upset but I think she goes a bit over board. I have been debating about what to do with Tommy, I want him to live but I need to think of ways for him to fit in season 2, if you have any ideas please do tell me. I had the same idea for the Tommy/Felicity, and I think they would be cute and funny together. I love the idea of Liz training Tommy after all Liz does like to show how strong she is. I was going to have them be together at the start but I decided that it would be more interesting if both had feeling for each other but hasn't told the other about how they feel. I felt sorry for Thea in season 1 because she really didn't have anyone, I wanted Liz to be there for her when no one else is and you will see in later chapters that Liz and Thea have some things in common. I know I have a few mistakes; I'm not the best at spelling and grammar so bear with me. I would love for you to be my beta reader but I have no idea how that works because this is my first time writing a fanfiction. And lastly yes I do want ideas so if you have any at all please do tell me it will really help me :).

**Tiffanyd090: **I happy you love my story and thank you for saying that I'm talented that really gave me the inspiration to write more.

**WinterRain36: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I still haven't decided which superpower for her to get yet; she won't get her powers until the second half of season 2. I do have a plan on how she gets her powers. I'm glad you like the different accents, it was something I came up with at the last minute. I can promise that there will be more Liz V.S laurel in the future ;). I love the ideas you gave me I will try and use them, when I re-watch season 1 I will see if they work.

**Hope (Guest): **I glad you love it!

**Please Fav and Review :)**


	7. Honor Thy Father Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ARROW, BUT I WISH I DID**

**A.N: I'm back! I finally finished re-watching season 1 of Arrow and have many ideas, so hopefully I won't get any writers block. Just a reminder if you have any ideas for this story please tell me in the review I will likely use it. Since I made you wait over a whole month I will tell you a spoiler at the end of this chapter :).**

Honor Thy Father Part 1

**Liz's P.O.V**

Right now me and Oliver were after another man from Oliver's List named Marcus Redman, we were on a roof of a tall building fighting his men. When only Redman was left, Oliver grabbed him and dragged him to a roof-fan and placed Redman near it.

'Marcus Redman, you failed this city' Oliver told him in this deep creepy voice he had developed when wearing 'the hood'.

'Please, don't! Please! Don't!' Redman begs us, properly wetting his pants as we speak.

'Cell phone, inside pocket, call your partner, tell him to give those pensioners back their money' I tell Redman using a strong American accent. But Redman keeps begging for his life.

'Do it now' Oliver tells him pushing Redman's face closer to the fan's blades

And he final gives in.

^A&C^

The next morning I dressed in a dark blue dress that when just above my knees and a black blazer. Today was the say that Oliver will be legally resurrected and I will be legally allowed to stay in America.

Now I'm sat next to Moira watching a news report about what happened to Redman last night. 'This guy gets more air-time than the Kardashians, right' Oliver says walking in to the room and I roll my eyes at what he said.

'Five years on an island and you still know who they are' Thea says not sounding surprised

'I've been catching up. It's nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away' Oliver replies

'But the city used to be different, people used to feel safe' Moira says clearly worried that the Queens will be next

'Aw, what's the matter, mom? Afraid we're gonna be next?' Thea taunts

Walter cuts in before anyone could answer 'Do you have any questions about today, Oliver? It's a simple proof-of-life declaration, just read out a brief, prepared statement to the judge, and then your death-in-absentia judgment will be voided and Elisabeth do the same'

'It's fine, Walter, I've been in a courtroom before.' Oliver says awkwardly

Suddenly Tommy walks in 'Four times by my estimate, you know, there was the dui, the assault on that paparazzi douchebag, stealing that taxi, which was just awesome, by the way, and who could forget peeing on the cop?'

I turn to Oliver 'you really peed on a cop?' giving him a disgusted look, he didn't answer but gave me a look saying yes.

'I wish everyone would' Moira said, I wish I could forget knowing because I keep picturing Oliver peeing on a cop.

'I sorry Tommy but now is not a good time for Oliver to hang out you because we are heading to court' I tell Tommy thinking that he came here to surprise Oliver with plans for the day.

'I know, that's why I'm here, my best friend is getting legally resurrected and my new best friend will be allowed to stay in the country, I wouldn't miss this for the world' Tommy tells us with a smile

'Right' I say with a smile was well, I happy Tommy sees me as a best friend

'What about you?' Oliver asks Thea

'Oh, I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me.' Thea answers and walks out the room. But not before I give her a look saying 'be nice' to which she rolls her eyes at.

'Fair enough' Oliver says quietly, I know he's hurt by the way Thea is acting and take hold of his hand and hold tightly. I look up and see Tommy looking at our joint hands with a smirk

'Mrs Queen? Car's ready' Diggle walks in. everyone starts to leave, when Moira is about to walk pass Tommy he holds his arm out to her, but she gives him a look and takes Walters arm instead and walks out. I could help but laugh at the look on Tommy's face. Tommy heard me and turned to me and held is arm out to me 'Miss Wilson' he says in a posh voice.

I smile and take his arm and say in a posh voice 'Mr Merlyn and leads me to the car outside with Oliver behind us.

^A&C^

When we reached the court house we surrounded with paparazzi, however we ignored them and continued walking towards the courthouse. While we were walking Oliver slipped is arm around my waist to make sure that I'm not separated from him, I tried to ignore the sparks I feel whenever we touch.

^A&C^

When we finally got inside the courthouse me and Oliver separated and went to deal with our own legal issues. Moira asked if I wanted someone to come with me but I told her that I would be fine and that Oliver need his friends and family more than me. While Oliver when to a Large Court room I went to a court office. The judge who questioned me was a woman who looked a few years older than Moira.

We were now on the last question. 'Miss Wilson, I have read that you made the statement that you had no family correct?' she asked me. Damn it I was hoping I wouldn't be asked that, my family is a touchy subject.

'Yes' I answer swallowing the lump in my thout.

'Than does it say that you have two living relatives, your uncle from your mothers side Alfred Pennyworth who is currently living in Gotham City and a brother Joe Wilson?'

Busted

**A.N: I'm evil I know please don't hate me. I sorry the is no longer I'm currently ill and I didn't want you all to have to wait longer for a chapter because of things that keep happening that delay me updating. I promise to have the next chapter for Wednesday. Now here's the Spoiler I promised**

**TOMMY WILL BECOME A MEMBER OF TEAM ARROW BEFORE THE END OF SEASON ONE!**

**How's that spoiler am I forgiven :P. However if Tommy lives or dies is yet to be decided :P**

**Question of the chapter: what should be Tommy's superhero name and what weapon should he use?**

**Answers to Reviews**

**Animexchick: **Aww thank you you're so nice :) lol there will defiantly be some jealousy between Laurel and Liz.

**Victory Goddess: **it's an interesting idea having Tommy be trained by the League of Assassins, but that would mean that Tommy would have to kill people and I don't want Tommy to do that I want to keep him pre and you will see in later chapters why. I'm glad you think that Liz is a great role model for Thea because that is what I wanted. I'm glad you noticed Tommy too because I think that people miss that Tommy also changed over the 5 years not just Oliver. As you just read Joe does exist but I can't say if he's older or younger because I don't know, I do have a plan for Joe but I have to careful with what I do because I have heard rumours that Joe will be on the show and I don't want say something about joe and the show doing something completely different so I will wait a bit before I will say the full back story of Joe and Liz.

**Highlander348: **I think that Oliver and Liz are about the same but have different fighting styles. I'm sorry you have to wait but I want Liz getting her powers be as realistic as possible and superpowers don't come in to show until season 2. Also I can say that how Liz will get her powers will involve her Father.

** : **I have in fact reassured Catwomans powers and the only SUPER power she has knowing what felines feell.

**ArrowTheaQueen: **As you see I have :P

**Plzz fav and Review :)**


End file.
